A Tale of Two Devils
by erica.phoenix16
Summary: When the spell to summon the three kings of hell goes, wrong, Sabrina and her family find themselves playing host a man who claims to be the devil, an Angel, a demon and a group of mortals.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own any characters except my own. The Chilling Adventures of Sabrina belongs to both Archie Comics and Netflix, while Lucifer belongs to Neil Gaiman and Netflix as well.**

**Note: I haven't watched Seasons 2 and 3 of Lucifer, so if I get anything wrong, I'm sorry and please let me know. Anyway, I'm sorry I've been gone for so long, but I'm back now and I hope that this makes up for it.**

**Warning, spoilers for Chilling Adventures of Sabrina part 2 and Season 3 of Lucifer, Enjoy.**

* * *

**Lucifer's point of view:**

It was a bright and sunny Day in L.A. However, in spite of the good weather, things weren't going so good for both Chloe and I. After all this time, she had finally realized that I had been telling the truth all along and I can that she needed time to process the truth. Needless to say, it was a long and awkward drive back to precinct. We sat in silence until we got to the parking lot. Once we parked the car and got out, we were greeted by Dan Espinoza, a.k.a. Detective Douche;Chloe's ex, her co-worker and the father of her only child Trixie, speaking of which, she was standing, by her father's side, but it wasn't just her there, Maze, Dr. Linda Martin and Amenadiel were all here too.

At sight of our friends, I couldn't help but say "Maze! Well this is an unexpected surprise. What are you doing here?"

"When Trixie and I heard what happened, we wanted to make sure you guys were okay." Maze started to repliy, but Trixie interrupted with "So, I called my Daddy and asked him to take us and he did."

She rushed over to me and gave me a big hug, just before I could back away.

I gave Maze an uncomfortable look as she tried her best not to laugh. Once I has the guts to tell Trixie to let go of me, I turned to Maze and asked "How did you find out so fast?"

"We heard from Amenadiel." Maze said.

I placed my right hand on my forehead and as I began to rub it, I muttered "I need a vacation away from LA."

Chloe gave me a sad smile as she added "Don't we all?"

Suddenly, a portal opened up on the floor behind us! The others and I barely had time to react before we all suddenly fell into an abyss. Dan quickly grabbed Trixie in his arms before we suddenly landed on a hard wooden floor.

* * *

**Earlier that day, Sabrina's point of view:**

Sabrina Spellman couldn't believe the rotten luck she was having. First, her spell to bring back Tommy from the dead and bring Agatha back to life after being sacrificed had gone horribly wrong. Then, this led to Harvey finding out that she was a witch and breaking up with her. Now, her own family wouldn't support her in her choice to run for Top boy and lately she had been attacked by all three demonic kings of hell during her limited study time. Much to her frustration, no one seemed to be taking her seriously and the only one who did believe her was her rival for Top boy, Nick. After talking with him, they decided to summon the kings themselves and get answers from them.

When the final task came, Nick and Sabrina arrived on schedule with the whole school watching.

Father Blackwood stood on his usual podium and said "Ah. Miss Spellman. Mr. Scratch. Tonight's third and final task as you know involves…"

He never got to finish his sentence, because at that moment, Nick and Sabrina cast our protection spell around the room before we summoned the kings of hell. However, much to everyone's surprise. The kings of hell didn't appear in the circle, instead what appeared was a group of mortals.

The crowd gasped in shock as Father Blackwood began to yell at us, but I wasn't listening. All I could do was exchange looks with Nick and wonder how did our summoning spell go so horribly wrong?

"I followed every instruction to the letter, did you take any shortcuts?" Nick asked me.

"No, I didn't! How can you even ask…?!" I started to say, but Father Blackwood interrupted with "Enough!

We turned to look at him attempting to send the group of mortals back to where they came from. However, just like with Nick and I, it didn't work. Once again, the crowd gasped and muttered in disbelief as we all saw a rare look of surprise on Blackwood's face, before it cleared up and he attempted to cast the spell again. When that didn't work, one of the mortals got up and spoke in a British accent as he said "This is cute. A coven of real witches making actual magic."

"Silence mortal! Who are you?" Father Blackwood ordered.

The man gave the priest a confused look as he replied "I'm Lucifer Morningstar."

I couldn't believe what he just said. Everyone in the room lookers as through they either wanted to slap in the face or kill him on the spot.

"You dare mock the dark lord?" Father Blackwood hissed in a soft deadly voice.

'Lucifer' gave him a look of confusion as he replied "I'm not mocking myself."

At this, Father Blackwood lost his cool and tried to cast a death curse at the strange man, but Lucifer simply just sprouted angel wings and flew out of the protection circle and in front of Father Blackwood. The crowd gasped as they saw the unearthly white wings and Blackwood fall back in shock. Could it be? Could it really be the dark lord has appeared before us and returned to his divine form?

I turned to Nick and whispered "What did we just do?"

* * *

**What do you think? Please leave a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own any characters, except my own. Chilling Adventures of Sabrina belongs to Netflix and Archie Comics. Lucifer belongs to Netflix, Neil Gaiman and M. R. Carey.**

* * *

**Thank you aveave, mircoborhaga98 and sperosvengence for choosing to favorite this story.**

**Thank you akatsukiphoenix,, akuryoyakuza, Aquamelon008, Azzox, Black Durion, dagna16881, draculee778, DemonShadeX, ElaraLyra, ENNDDRAGON369, enquirer808, eva017, ficssonlomejor, KuroganeH, Lopmon-013, Maru33, Mereidex, missyrox82, Niuniz, ORoger, Raven Sparda, scpsecurecontain123, Scribemaster555, SupergodzillaSailorCosmos and yukixvongola for choosing to both follow and favorite this story.**

**Thank you Czar Zelinsky, jairoesme, KitsuneKit-ty12323, Maraia15, mircoborhaga98, moonfangx21, Nashakell, piingping, pozemko, RachealMBP, RielyIreland, Sicnarf notrahw, teomanefeaycan, Thantos the Forsaken, Unicornaliem35 and VictoriaCP2 for choosing follow this story.**

**Thank you awesome sauce, death dragon666, eva017, Guest, Guest, Guest,Guest, luisfilipe032, scpsecurecontain123, SupergodzillaSailor Cosmos and Suzululu4moe for your reviews.**

* * *

**Sabrina's point of view:**

Several hours later, I still couldn't believe that this was happening, the Dark Lord himself, a demon, an angel and a group of mortals were going to be staying at my house.

Through not everyone believed that the man was really the Dark Lord and I do have to admit that they had a point. He seemed too friendly and less demanding to be the Dark Lord, in fact he demanded that we stop worshiping him since that was his father's thing.

One of the many questions that I had for him was why the sudden change of heart; If he had been so determined to make me sign the book of the beast and do whatever he wanted in the first place?

His response blew her and the rest of the coven away as he answered with "What book? I don't have a book. Why are you guys still telling that lie?"

As gasps and whispers went through the halls of the academy, Father Blackwood walked over to the Dark Lord and demanded "How do we know that you're really the Dark Lord and not some imposter pretending to be him?"

A sudden frown appeared on the Dark Lord's face as he said "What did I tell you about worshiping me?! Stop calling me 'the Dark Lord', my name is and always will be Lucifer Morningstar. However, if you want proof so badly, then tell me, what is your desire?"

Suddenly a strange look came over Father Blackwood's face before he replied "To be the Anti-Pope and restore the ways of witchcraft to their former glory."

A look of confusion and annoyance appeared on the 'Dark Lord's face before he muttered "Oh for the love of...I told you guys stop worshiping me! Is that too much to ask?!"

At his words, the church of night began to whisper among themselves. If the Dark Lord really didn't want anyone to worship him, then who was it that demanded that they did? The sudden demand of the Dark Lord to stop worshiping him, threw their entire faith into question and not all of them liked it.

Father Blackwood tried to regain control of the situation as he uttered "Enough of this! You can't be the Dark Lord! You are a witch hunter sent to trick and confuse our church! Be gone!"

With that, Blackwood tried to cast the same banishing spell, but like last time, it failed to send Lucifer or his companions back home.

Once again, the coven didn't know what to think. Blackwood was their high priest and the most powerful among them, but if he couldn't banish the so called 'Dark Lord', then there might be a grain of truth to what the demon claimed. Still it didn't make any sense. If this man really didn't want anyone to worship him; Then, why would he only say anything now and did that really mean that they and even single coven of witches throughout history have been tricked by an imposter?

There was only one thing to do. Blackwood cleared his throat and said "Well, until we get to the bottom of this, the best thing would be for you is to stay here until the Anti-Pope and the rest of his counsel arrive, while your friends stay with the Spellmans."

The so called Dark Lord frowned as he said "Actually, I prefer to stay with them."

The crowd once again started to talk among themselves. The same question on everyone's mind was "Why would the Dark Lord want to spend time with mortals instead of the church of night?"

In spite of all the confusion, I couldn't help but smile to myself. Whoever or whatever this being is, I think I could like him as a friend. I wish that he and one of my Aunts would hook up. However, before my fantasies could go any further, I was pulled out of my head as I head Father Blackwood state "I'm afraid that's not possible my Lord. I mean not disrespect, but this is a school for witches and warlocks only. No mortals aloud. I'm afraid."

Suddenly, I felt confused and wondered _How did Blackwood go from disbelieving this guy to now believing him?_

Then, I heard the Dark Lord say "My name is Lucifer Morningstar. Only call me by that name and nothing else. Not the Dark Lord, Not Samuel, Not Satan. Just Lucifer. Plain and simple. And if my friends can't stay here, then I'll won't stay here."

At once, the crowd became alive with chatter and excitement once again and before I knew what I was doing, I stepped forward and said "Lucifer. Uh, sir. You can stay with your friends at my place. My family and I have always been friendly towards mortals. Especially since I'm half mortal."

Lucifer turned to look at me and my family as my Aunt Zelda turned to me and whispered furiously in my right ear "Sabrina! What on Earth do you think you're doing? We don't even know if he is the true Dark Lord or not."

In spite of myself, I replied "Aunties. This is my mistake and if Blackwood can't send him and his friends back, then who can? Besides, I think he's one of the very few demons that likes mortals."

"Actually, I'm a fallen angel. Not a demon, but yes I do like mortals and my friends and I will be glad to accept your invitation."

Soon for the umpteenth time, the crowd started chatting among themselves and Father Blackwood suddenly burst out with "My Lord! You can't stay with them!"

That was the wrong thing to say as it caused the crowd gasp and make disapproving noises at Blackwood trying to undermine the Dark Lord's will.

This caused Lucifer to spin around he said "How many times do I have to tell you people!? Stop! Worshiping! Me!"

With that, He stormed over to Blackwood with a look that was enough to make most grown men wet themselves with terror.

To his credit, Blackwood didn't wet himself, but he couldn't hide the look of fear on his face as he said "I'm so sorry! My Lord, I mean Lucifer! I meant no disrespect."

"My friends and I will be taking our leave now." Lucifer interjected firmly.

With that, he turned to my aunties, Ambrose and me as he said "Now, where is your place?"

* * *

Sometime later, Lucifer and his friends were inside our house as my Aunts and Ambrose talked to him, I decided to talk to the little girl that came with them. I walked over to her and said "Hi, my name's Sabrina. What's your name?"

The little girl looked up at me and replied "My name is Beatrice, but everyone calls me Trixe."

She became quiet before she added "Are you guys really witches?"

Now it was my turn to be quiet. Not since Harvey, Roz and Theo could I openly talk to a mortal about my witchy life.

"Yes, we are. Is he really the devil?" I asked.

"He says he is." Trixe answered as she and I glanced back at Lucifer as he and the rest of the adults continued to discuss the new living arrangements.

"And what do you think?" I asked Trixe.

"Well, he never lies, but he's still much nicer than I thought the devil would be." Trixe remarked.

"How do you know him anyway?" I asked.

"He works with my Mom and Dad on cases together. He mostly works with my Mom." Trixe answered.

"Where are your Mom and Dad anyway?" She added.

I know she didn't mean anything by it, but it still hurt to hear that question. I took a deep breath as I looked away from her and said "They died a lot time ago."

I felt Trixe gently place her right hand on my shoulder as she replied "I'm so sorry."

I couldn't figure out what else to say to her. However before I could, Lucifer and the blonde woman walked over to us and sat down.

"Mom, where are we going to sleep?" Trixe asked.

"Hilda and Zelda are going to set up rooms for us and what's the name of your friend?" The blonde woman asked.

"I'm Sabrina Spellman." I replied.

"I'm Chloe Decker." The blonde woman answered as she held out her hand for me to shake.

As we shook hands, I asked "How did you guys meet?"

"Oh we met at my club where one of my friends was murdered." Lucifer stated in a matter of fact manner.

"I met him at my school and he taught the girl who bullied me online a lesson." Trixe said cheerfully.

As I listened to their stories, I couldn't help but once again wonder about the demon who claimed to be the devil and how Lucifer seemed to be so different from the demon I met and saw in my dreams.

I was soon pulled out of my thoughts as I heard Lucifer said "I may not know how you and your friend managed to summon us, but one thing is clear. Someone is tarnishing my brand and the Lucifer brand is not to be tarnished."

"How are you a brand?" I couldn't help but ask.

Lucifer gave me an amused smile as he answered with "How do you think? I've been around since before the beginning of time." Then, he changed the subject with "What do you desire?"

I gave him a blank look as I replied "What are you doing? Are you trying to use that same trick that you did on Blackwood on me?"

For a moment Lucifer's eyes became wide with shock before I heard him mutter under his breath "Not another one."

"Another who?" I wondered in confused.

Before Lucifer could reply to me, my Aunt Zelda walked over to us and said "That's enough chatter for one night. Why don't we all go to bed? Satan knows…"

However before she could continue, Lucifer let out a yell of annoyance as he uttered "How many times do I have to tell you people?! Stop worshiping me and taking my name is vain!"

Everyone was quiet for a moment before my Aunt Zelda composed herself and replied with "You're right. That was rude of me. Why don't we all get a good night's sleep. That will make us all feel better."

With that, we all headed for our rooms. As I entered my room and crawled into bed with Salem at my side, I couldn't help but wonder if Miss Wardwell found out and what her reaction would be if she did?

* * *

**Madam Satan's point of view:**

After being around since before the beginning of the age of man, I have seen and done a great many things. Almost nothing could surprise me anymore, which was why I wasn't expecting the sudden appearance of the Dark Lord himself and it wasn't over his plans for the Spellman girl, but over something much more unbelievable and outrageous. A demon was going around claiming to be the Dark Lord and demanding that the witches and warlocks of this town stop worshiping him?!

At first, I didn't know what to say or do, I couldn't think of any demon that would be so foolish or arrogant enough to do this. However, I quickly composed myself as I asked "What is thye bidding, my Lord? Say it and thye will be done."

He smiled at me and said "Go to the Spellman household. Teach him a lesson and kill him. I can't have him souring my name and causing confusion among the coven of Greendale, especially the Spellman family."

"Yes, but my Lord?" I carefully asked.

"Are you questioning me?" He inquired in an almost angry tone.

"No, but may I ask what are your plans for Sabrina?" I slowly questioned.

The Dark Lord glared at me for a moment before he replied with "That is for me to know and for you to discover for yourself. Now you have your orders, carry them out by any means necessary."

With that, he vanished in the blink of an eye. It had been so many years, but I still couldn't believe that he could change so much. He used to be gentle and kind. Well, maybe if I helped him complete his plans for Sabrina and got rid of this imposter, he'll return to the person he used to be and I'll be rewarded for all my loyal years at last!

* * *

**What do you think? Please leave a review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own any characters. The Chilling Adventures of Sabrina belongs to Archie Comics and Netflix. Lucifer belongs to Neil Gaiman and Netflix. I also don't own anything by Shakespeare.**

**Thank you Ag98, AonGealach, Emerald Isis, johncorn, Lennox13, LunaSnape94, Misaki Eyva ,rarawhit, sarahbird5603, stork1, techi1590 and thelastsamon for choosing to follow this story.**

**Thank you emelrocks, GamerKing07, Junior VB, Omen999pl, titihervieux, Torigram20 and Yuki F. Karasu for choosing to favorite this story.**

**Thank you Annika Sparks, bearfan23, Bigeagle, edgar12345, Helena Light, Hexenbiest, hjohnson786, Ijustlikereadingsoyupp ,marinesummer, NuttyShagggy Pittacos lore, RashellMorel, rubberduck881 and Tiana Spellman for choosing to both follow and favorite this story.**

**Thank you Bigeagle, Guest, Guest, Joducus Kwak, SupergodzillaSailorCosmos and Tiana Spellman for your reviews.**

* * *

**Lucifer's point of view: **

It had taken me and the gang awhile to get used to our new situation, but I was starting to find the small town of Greendale charming in its own way. The most fascinating thing about this place was Sabrina Spellman herself. In the few short days, I've known her, she started to feel like family to me in the way that my brother, Chloe, Trixe and even Linda did. I just couldn't put my finger on why I suddenly felt protective of her or why she was immune to my powers the same way that Chloe was. That got me thinking, could she be like Chloe?

Since I couldn't ask her parents, I decided to ask her Aunts and Cousin. When Sabrina and Trixe had left for school and when the rest of the gang went to explore the town, I walked over to Ambose and asked "If you don't mind me asking, shouldn't you be in school with your cousin?"

Ambose looked at me in surprise, unable to believe that I was speaking to him before he answered, "My...I mean Lucifer, I've been confided to the Spellman household for my part in trying to blow up the Vatican."

Of all the crazy things, I've seen and heard humans do to each other, this had to be one of the most insane things I ever heard.

"Why on Earth did you want to blow up the Vatican?" I couldn't help but exclaim. "I mean, when I'm angry at my Dad, I just yell at the sky or tell which sibling he sends me to bugger off. I would never order his places of worship destroyed. That causes too much attention."

Ambose gave me a funny look as he asked "Who are you really?"

_Oh boy. Hear comes the interrogation. _I thought to myself before I pulled myself out of my head as I replied, "What do you mean? I thought we've been through all this. I'm Lucifer Morningstar. The one and only devil."

Ambose nodded his head but he didn't look convinced as he inquired "What happened the day you were cast out from heaven?"

I gave the young boy an annoyed look as I answered "I rebelled against him."

"What did you say to him that day?" Ambose asked me intently.

I shrugged as I replied "I don't know, it's been so many years and I don't think about it too much. All I remember him doing is putting me in charge of hell as punishment."

Ambose gave me a funny look as he asked "Do you remember all those times you visited the witches who signed your book?"

I let out a sigh of annoyance and stated "How many times do I have to tell you people? I don't have a book of the beast. Whatever people do is on them, and yet they chose to blame me for it."

As Ambose was about to ask me more questions, I heard Maze approach us and said "I'd like to see more of your school and learn more about your people."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing! Even though we weren't as close as we used to be, Maze was still willing to help me. I was almost tempted to thank her.

Ambose looked at her and said "What's your name again?"

Maze frowned as she answered with "I'm Mazikeen, but I'd prefer to be called Maze."

Ambose gave her an odd look as he said "Are you a new demon?"

Maze sighed in frustration and I didn't blame her. These humans seemed to be so slow. Shakespeare was right, 'What fools these mortals be.'

The sound of Maze's voice pulled me out of my head with "I'm one of the oldest demons thank you very much. I used to protect Lucifer and work in his club before I decided to make it on my own."

Ambose raised his eyebrows as he asked "What was it like working in a club?"

"It had it good days and bad days, but what I really like the most is working in Hell and bounty hunting." Maze answered.

"You bounty hunting now? Why can't you just return to hell if you miss it?" Ambose questioned.

"Tell you what, I'll tell you more as long as you take me to that magic school that cousin of yours goes to." Maze answered.

Ambose looked conflicted for a moment before Maze added "Come on, we'll be back before your Aunts even know we're gone."

As she finished speaking, a flirtatious look appeared on her face and I knew that boy was done.

Within moments he agreed to take her to the school and soon they were gone.

* * *

**Maze's point of view:**

I was proud of myself for getting this boy to bring to the so called A_cademy of Unseen Arts. _I wanted to know how long have these people been around for and who was this demon that had dared to impersonate Lucifer and tarnish his name? I pulled myself out of my thoughts as I heard the headmaster and high priest utter "Ambose, while I'm glad to see that you're taking your top boy duties seriously;I must ask, why isn't the dark lord with his servant?"

I frowned at that and quickly fired back with "Excuse me, I'm not his servant. I'm an old friend, former bodyguard, head of torture and don't call Lucifer the dark lord, he has made it very clear how he feels about being worshiped."

The headmaster of the school gave me a look full of loathing as he said "And I suppose that you're going to tell me that you aren't Lilith either."

I quickly grew annoyed and showed him my true face as I replied "My name is Mazikeen, you foolish arrogant human!"

The headmaster gasped in shock as both he and Ambose backed away in fear.

I couldn't help but smirk as I thought _Good, at least he finally learned his lesson._

However, the lesson didn't seem to last very long as the headmaster and leader of the coven soon reverted to his arrogant demeanor as he replied, "I'm not a human! I'm a warlock! Get that right!"

I was getting ready to kick his ass, when that young boy, Ambose stepped in between us and reasoned "Let's not fight."

"No, let's." I interjected and I pulled out some knifes and lunged at the so-called leader of the coven. He quickly uttered a spell in a Latin-like language and my knifes flew out of my hands. I blinked in shock. That had never happened before, but then again, I had never fought a warlock before.

_Fine. I'll fight him the old fashioned way. _I thought to myself. However, before we could continue the fight, I suddenly heard a group of girls all call out at once "What in heaven's name is going on here?!"

All three of us blink in shock as we turned to see a trio of girls all wearing the same black dress approached us. The leader of the girls seemed to be a young black woman with light brown skin like me, and yet she had blonde hair. The other two girls appeared to be white.

However, I was soon pulled out of my thoughts and back into reality when I heard the headmaster utter "The Dark Lord's servant tried to attack me!"

"Only because you wouldn't stop being so arrogant!" I fired back.

"How dare…?!" The headmaster began to growl, but he was he stopped by both Ambrose and the first girl as Ambrose pleaded "Father Blackwood, think of what you're doing?"

"Yes father, this woman works for the Dark Lord, I mean Lucifer. You wouldn't want her to cause you and the whole coven to fall out of favor with Lucifer now, do you?" The girl added.

_Wait, this jerk's her father? How did she come out okay? _I thought to myself.

I watched as a look of silent anger appear on the headmaster's face as he eventually said "I'm so sorry. Please forgive me, I meant no disrespect towards you or the dark lord, I mean Lucifer."

With that, he quickly hurried back into his office. The three girls in black and Ambose looked at me in awe, before the leader of the girls said "In all the years, my sisters and I have been here, we have never seen anyone frighten Father Blackwood or get him to apologize."

"He needs to learn how to keep his ego in check." I answered before I turned the leader of the girls in black and asked "Who are you ladies?"

All three girls smiled at me as they curtsied towards me and replied "We're the Weird Sisters and it's an honor to serve you and your master."

The leader added "I'm Prudence Night."

"I'm Angtha." The second one joined in.

And I'm Dorcas." The third one chimed in.

_ I like these girls already. _I thought to myself. I soon pulled myself out of my head as I heard Prudence ask "What do you need?"

"I need to know who this demon that has been fooling you all these years really is." I answered.

With that, Ambrose and the Weird Sisters led me to the library. It was a huge library filled with all kinds of books.

"The demon section is that way." Prudence stated as she pointed towards the right side of the library.

I walked over and looked through the books on the shelf before I found one that I liked that was called _A History of demons: A-Z._

I pulled it out and sat down at a nearby table and began to read through it.

A few seconds later, I heard the footsteps of Ambrose and the Wired Sisters leaving.

_Good. Now I can have peace and quiet. _I thought to myself.

"Let's see... Asmodeus...no. Leviathan? Definitely not. Let's see..Lilith?" I muttered to myself as I looked through the pages.

Then, without warning, I suddenly heard a soft deadly feminine voice behind me utter the words "You rang?"

I quickly spun around to see a serious looking woman dressed in black, with black hair, pale skin and icy blue eyes.

"Are you Lilith?" I quickly demanded as I reached for my weapons.

"So, you have heard of me. Good. The question is who are you and who is that fellow demon of yours who dares impersonate the Dark Lord?"

"I don't work for him anymore. I'm my own demon and my name is Mazikeen. My ex-boss wants to be called Lucifer and nothing else. How many times do we have to make it clear to you people?" I answered in frustration.

Lilith growled at me as she fired back with "Do you actually think likes of you can fool me? I was Adam's first wife. I'm older than most human women. I'm the world's first witch."

"Just try to cast a spell on me, bitch. I dare you!" I challenged her.

Lilith gave me a wicked smirk as she replied "As you wish."

A few seconds later, I charged at her with my knives drawn out as Lilith began to mutter a spell in a Latin-like language and before I knew it, the knives flew out of my hands and into the wall of the library!

_This is going to be so much harder than I thought. _I thought to myself as I continued to charge at her.

Lilith let out a yawn as I felt an invisible box suddenly surround and trap me!

No matter how hard I kicked and punched at it, I couldn't break free.

Lilith walked over to me slowly and confidently as she said "Normally, I would kill or torture you for your insolence, but it seems you have some information on your boss. Now, the dark lord despises it when a demon is foolish enough to impersonate him, tell me who he really is and why is he sowing doubt among the church of night and I promise you that your punishment will merciful."

I smirked at her as I fired back with "You think you can break me with torture? I was created in the pits of hell, I was Lucifer's personal bodyguard and one his best enforcers and torturers."

To my delight, a look of confusion appeared on Lilith's face as she asked "What did you just say?"

"I was created in the pits of hell…" I started to utter again, but Lilith stopped me with "That's impossible. Demons can't be created. They're all fallen angels."

"Lilith, you must've gotten your facts mixed up. Lucifer, Amenadiel and their mom are the only ones that fell." I replied.

"No, you're confused. The Dark Lord never had a mother. The False God was the only one that brought him into existence." Lilith stated.

"No, you're confused." I insisted.

Knowing anything else we could say to each other would only led to more arguing, we just sat in silence for what seemed to be a long time before Lilith finally said "I don't have time to sit around, I must speak to the Dark Lord at once."

With that, she was suddenly gone and to my joy, the invisible box vanished with her. As I stood up, I couldn't help but wonder what was that all about.

_How could she not know about Lucifer's mother and why does she think that demons can't be created? How could anyone be missing that crucial piece of info? Unless... _I thought to myself.

Suddenly, it dawned on me to try and call the number for Lux. At once, I rushed out of the library and dialed the number. However, instead of any of the employees on the other end, all I got was "I'm sorry. The number you have dialed is not available."

I hung up and tried again at least two more times, but just as before I got the same response.

_What could that mean? Has Lux really gone out of business that fast since we've been gone? _I thought to myself.

Soon after, I ran over the strange things that happened in my mind. First we were summoned into a secret school for witches who were unable to send us back. Then, the group and I learned that an imposter had managed to trick these witches into not only worshiping him, but founding a religion in his name and now I've got the odd claim that demons couldn't be created and the creator's wife never existed? There had to be more to this.

_How could the number for Lux not exist? Lucifer and I created that club years ago. Unless with all that stuff that we learned… Could it be…? What if...we were somehow brought into a parallel world?_ I thought to myself with a rare feeling of dread.

* * *

**What do you think?**

** Please leave a review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own any characters. Chilling Adventures of Sabrina belongs to Archie Comics and Netflix. Lucifer belongs to Neil Gaiman and Netflix.**

* * *

**Thank you anna. azar .73, Br0kenThOrn, CCGK23, Darknight Emperor, Daughter of Trickry, Edgonher, firestar92603, Helzingsg1rl, Jamesd126, kcinara, Mary D. Black2000, saul. universe, shadowmagi98 and Wolfbloob09 for choosing to both follow and favorite this story.**

**Thank you ayumiku 24, dianix96, Kuroi 002, little-kingsfan2005, MyraMidnight, peachx89, phoebus1991, SUNSHINEGIRL, Thev3n0m and the Witch of Dreams for choosing to favorite this story.**

**Thank you Aaron Leach, Ange fonce, Beast94, Cartoonanimewriter, christam31, Conan in love, DamnedDark, Eminsonforever, eneee, Faren12321, HalfSoulDemon, Jgamer, lillycantu, Noah the king of kings, PeaceisGood, puplove858, SiegfriedIsOP thepandemonium and Yuki-Chan 1888 for choosing to follow this story.**

**Thank you Ag98, Conan in love, Death's Boyfriend ,Fanboy02, Guest, Lunar Fluffy, peachx89, Suzululu4moe and Tania Spellman for your reviews.**

* * *

**Sabrina's point of view:**

After all the crazy stuff that happened, it was nice to be back at school and chat with Harvey, Roz and Theo again.

Theo seemed to be handling his transition quite well and I was honestly happy for Harvey and Roz. Still, I wish I hadn't messed up my chance with him when I ruined that spell. I was listening to our math teacher go on about the subject, when I heard Miss. Wardwell's voice over the loudspeaker as she said "Sabrina Spellman, will you please come to my office right away. Sabrina Spellman, will you please come to my office right away."

As soon as she hung up, I got up from my seat and headed towards the door as the rest of the class taunted me over what I must've done to get in trouble. I ignored them and only focused on my friends who looked back at me with worried and concerned looks.

I could only look back and silently reassure them that I'll be okay as I left the classroom. I soon shut the door behind me and walked down the hall wondering what Miss. Wardwell wanted to discuss with me.

_Is it bad? Does it have to do with my father? My Aunts and Ambrose? _I thought to myself during what seemed to be the longest walk I had ever taken.

Then, another more scary thought came to me. _What if it has something to do with that Lucifer guy or whatever he truly is?_

I did my best to calm down as I finally reached Miss Wardwell's office. I took a breath as I opened the door and slowly entered the room as I carefully asked "You wanted to see me, Miss Wardwell?"

As I turned to face her, the witch placed both of her hands together on her desk as she started to say "Sabrina, I wanted to ask you more about the strangers that are staying at your home…"

But what she wanted to know, I never had the chance to find out; because we suddenly heard the voice of the secretary announce through the buzzer "Hilda Spellman has come to pick up her niece early. She says it's a family emergency."

"Tell her that Sabrina is in my office and I'm discussing something important with her. She'll be out shortly." Miss Wardwell stated firmly.

Once the conversation had ended, Miss. Wardwell turned her attention back to me as she asked "Do the strangers have any unusual behaviors or powers?"

I thought it over for a moment before I answered with "No, but the only odd thing about any of them is Lucifer. I don't know why but he feels like family to me. Almost like a father."

Before Miss Wardwell could continue to interrogate me about Lucifer and his friends, the buzzer went off again just as the front door burst open and in stormed Aunt Hilda.

She was normally cheerful and happy. The last time I saw her this upset was when she learned I used her garden to bring Tommy and Agatha back to life and when the Greendale 13 tried to destroy our town.

"Auntie? What's the matter?" I carefully inquired.

"Sabrina, there's no time to explain. We need to go home right away." Aunt Hilda insisted as she suddenly took me by my right arm and quickly led me out of Miss Wardwell's office.

"Auntie? What's going on?" I whispered in shock.

Aunt Hilda made sure no one was listening before she whispered in my ear "I can't tell you here. She might be listening in on us."

"What do you mean? What's going on? Who are you talking about?" I demanded.

Hilda seemed to be desperate to tell me here and now, but thought better of it as she continued to drag me towards my locker.

"Pack your things as quickly as possible." Hilda ordered me.

"Not until you tell me, what's going on." I once again demanded.

Then, Aunt Hilda did something that she never did before, she slammed me against the wall and pinned me there as she said "Sabrina Spellman, you are going to listen to me or I will use magic to force you too."

I was scared, I have never seen Aunt Hilda act this frighting towards me before.

Deciding not to get her even more angry, I grabbed all my things and left the school with her in a hurry.

* * *

As soon as we were in the car, she said to me "We talked to Maze after she came back from the Academy and she claims to have an encounter with Lilith of all witches."

"Lilith?" I muttered in confusion before I briefly wondered if this meant that Lucifer was a fraud. However, before I could continue to dwell on the matter, Hilda interrupted with "She drew a picture for us."

As we stopped at a traffic light, Hilda looked around and made sure that no one was watching before she cast a teleportation spell. In my hands, a picture of Lilith appeared and I gasped in shock as I saw how much Lilith looked like Miss Wardwell!

For a moment, I was too shocked to say anything. Then, when the light turned green and Hilda resumed driving towards our house, I began to utter "No. No. It can't be. It can't be. No. No."

In spite of keeping her eyes on the road, Hilda's voice took on a sympathetic tone as she said "I know, she fooled us all."

"I signed my name in the book of the beast because of her!" I angrily blurted out. "She said I would be taking power back for myself. That bitch tricked me into signing my soul away to who knows what!"

* * *

**Third person point of view:**

Hilda suddenly stopped the car with a loud screech! She had been avoiding this particular thought even since Lucifer and his friends came into their lives, but now that Sabrina had brought it up, Hilda couldn't avoid it any longer. Who had they really signed their souls away too? What did this mysterious demon really want with them?

Then, much to her relief, Hilda was brought back to reality as Sabrina asked "Auntie? Auntie? Are you okay? Auntie, I didn't mean to startle you, I was just upset."

"You has every right to be." Hilda replied before she continued with "She lied to us and tricked you. Just like whoever that demon really is, tricked us all for centuries. Also, you raised a good point, who did we really sign our souls away too?"

The two witches sat in silence for a moment before Hilda restarted the car and resumed their drive home.

* * *

**Lucifer's point of view:**

"Let me get this straight Maze, you got into a fight with a woman who claims to be _the _Lilith and not only she denied knowledge of Mum, but claimed that she never existed?" I muttered in disbelief.

Even though I was annoyed and upset about Lux not existing, the fact that someone could make that outrageous claim about Mum not being real could only mean one of two things; one either she was telling the truth or she and her fellow demon had to be the dumbest ones I had ever heard of and that was saying something. Then again, the witches or the people of this world didn't appear to be all that bright either.

Suddenly, I was pulled out of my thoughts as I heard Hilda and Sabrina arrive. Much to my surprise and the teenage girl's own, Sabrina rushed over me and threw her arms around me.

I was taken aback, especially since the only child I actually liked was Trixie.

"I can't believe it. How could she fool me? How could she fool us?" Sabrina whispered.

Then, Zelda added "I shouldn't have trusted her so quickly either. I should've done a much through background check."

Feeling curious, I asked "How did she trick you?"

Sabrina interjected with "She told us that she was a secret assistant of my late father and he told her to watch me and not tell my Aunts."

"And you actually believed her?" I couldn't help but ask incredulously.

"It seemed just like the kind of thing that Edward would do." Hilda answered.

Before we could continue to talk about what just happened, Father Blackwood and a strangely dressed man suddenly appeared.

I knew the strangely dressed man must've been important, because Hilda and Zelda bowed before him as they uttered "Your Grace."

Father Blackwood turned to me and said "My… I mean Lucifer...this is his excellency, the Anti-Pope and this your Grace, is Lucifer."

_Oh come on! It's bad enough that this impostor managed had to convince these guys to create a religion in my name, but they also had to set up their own counterpart to the Catholic papacy?! _I thought to myself.

Forcing myself to keep calm and hide my devil face, I took a deep breath and shook the Anti-Pope's hand as I said "Hello, I'm Lucifer Morningstar."

"It's a pleasure to see you in your old form, Dark Lord." The Anti-Pope replied.

I vaguely heard Maze, Dan, Linda and Chloe gasp behind me as my brother let out an amused chuckle.

Trying to keep my voice calm, I replied "Who are you calling old?!"

All the witches in the room looked at the Anti-Pope in terror and awe as the man got on his hands and knees as he begged "Forgive me, Dark Lord! I meant no disrespect!"

"Enough with the Dark Lord crap! My name is Lucifer Morningstar! Not the Dark Lord! Just Lucifer Morningstar! And disband this ridiculous religion you guys have formed in my name at once! Worshiping is for my father and no one else! I've already dealt with this before and I'm not doing it again!"

After I finished exploding, my friends and the Spellmans all backed away in fear, while Father Blackwood looked strangely triumphant. He turned to the Anti-Pope as he said "You see my Grace! I knew this demon was an imposter and this rant proves it! The Dark Lord would never order us to disband our faith in a million years."

As they prepared to capture me, I grew even angrier and showed them all my true face. At once, both men screamed in terror and began to beg for mercy.

"How dare you? How dare you beg for mercy after you accuse _me _of being an imposter when that idiot demon tricked you all for who knows how long?" I fired back.

"But he came to me! He appeared before me and assured me that he was the one true Dark Lord and that you were just an imposter." Father Blackwood replied in his last moments of sanity.

That got me both interested and angry, this imposter knows that I'm on to him and he still has the nerve to try and trick people.

_This guy is more foolish than I thought. _I wondered before I pulled myself out of my head.

Soon after, I walked over to the Spellmans and said "I think you guys need to check them into a hospital."

"What did you do?" All four Spellmans cried out in shock.

"I just showed them my true face." I answered.

"What happens when you show people your true face?" Sabrina asked.

"It drives people insane." Chloe answered as she interrupted me.

Zelda was both taken aback and horrified as she uttered "Why would you do that?! Had Father Blackwood and the Anti-Pope displeased you that much?"

I simply nodded my head as Zelda started to cry and added "If the Anti-Pope displeased you, then there's no hope. No hope for any of us…"

Then, she ran upstairs as she started to cry.

"What's the matter with her?" I wondered.

Hilda let out a sigh as she explained "Blackwood had proposed to her and she was looking forward to becoming his wife and she's upset because if the Anti-Pope can't please you, then who among us can?"

As Hilda, Ambrose and Sabrina turned to follow after Zelda, I called after them "No one needs to do anything to please me, but be my friend. Don't treat me as a god, but be my friend and help me and the rest of the gang find a way home."

Hilda, Ambrose and Sabrina all stopped for a moment. Then, the first two went upstairs to join Zelda, while Sabrina stayed behind and replied "Don't tell my family this, but I think you did the right thing. He was an arrogant jerk who tried to force me to sign my name in the book of the beast and give up my mortal life."

"And I'm going to put a stop to that before I go back to my world." I vowed.

"What's your world like?" Sabrina asked me.

"It's a lot like this one, but a great deal more modern." I explained. "Also, once you're both old enough, you and boyfriend should come to Lux. You guys might like it there." I added.

* * *

**Third Person point of view:**

"Impossible!" The Dark Lord cried out to Lilith as she and her familiar backed away from him in fear.

"Are you telling me that this imposter might actually be my double from another world?!" The Dark Lord yelled with rage.

Lilith was scared for a moment before she replied with "Forgive me, my lord, but I had no idea this was possible until his demon servant claimed that the false god had a wife and she and him were your parents."

The Dark Lord was quiet for another moment before he mused "Another world for me to spread my power... This could be interesting once I take over this one with the Spellman girl's help."

"But what are we going to do about this other you and his servants?" Lilith wondered.

"I'll find a way to deal with him and then, I'll bend his servants to my will. For those who refuse to join me, Death is the only option for them." The Dark Lord vowed before he changed the subject with "I must reach out to the boy and learn what he and the Spellman girl did during the demon conjuring spell."

* * *

**Sabrina's point of view:**

As everyone in the house slept, I stayed awake and cuddled with Salem. As much as I was happy that Father Blackwood wouldn't be around anymore, I was still sad for my Aunt Zelda and the Anti-Pope. While Blackwood had this coming, the Anti-Pope didn't and I wondered how this would affect witchkind? Who would run the coven and school now? What would become of the orphaned students who live there? Where would they go? Who would look after them? Would Zelda's heart recover from this and would she even find a man worthy of her?

Realizing that I wasn't going to get much sleep, I picked up Salem, got out of bed and went downstairs to find a midnight snack for both of us. However, when I reached the kitchen I found that Lucifer was already there waiting for me.

"Couldn't sleep either?" He asked in his English accent.

I nodded my head in agreement as I asked "Why'd you have to drive the Anti-Pope into insanity? He didn't do anything to you."

Lucifer smiled at me as he answered, "He and that jerk accused me of being a fraud and that's something I'll never tolerate."

"Why do you hate lying and being falsely accused so much?" I carefully questioned.

Lucifer made himself comfortable on a kitchen chair and gestured for me to sit down too. As I sat down in a chair with Salem in my arms, Lucifer added "I hate it when people invoke my name into doing all kinds of horrible stuff and try to put the blame on me for them doing it in the first place. I never make anyone do anything they don't want to do."

I felt a little sympathy for him, this was how the witches of Greendale must've felt during the witch trials."

Still, then she remembered her earlier encounters with the so called imposter, first when he appeared to her the night she signed her name in the book of the beast and a few nights ago.

_I was in my room a few days after Nick and I mistakenly summoned Lucifer and his friends from another world when the so called Dark Lord appeared in my room._

_I gasped in shock as the Dark Lord said "Don't be fooled by that liar, I am the one true Dark Lord. Not that Imposter, me, myself and I."_

_Unsure of what to believe, I opened my mouth to start screaming for my Aunts and Lucifer, but the so-called Dark Lord was quick and covered my mouth as he added "No. This is just between you and me, dear child. I'll deal with him later. For now, the time has come for you to fulfill your part of the bargain you made when you signed your name in my book."_

_I had so many questions I wanted to ask him. I wanted to demand that he'd tell me why did he trick the world of witches for centuries and what did want with me._

_Sadly, those words died on my lips as he said "I want you to steal a pack of gum."_

_Before I could comprehend what he just said, I suddenly heard Lucifer's voice asking "Sabrina? Sabrina? Are you okay?"_

I blinked as I found myself back in the kitchen with Lucifer and Salem.

"Is something on your mind?" He asked me in an almost paternal tone.

I was briefly unsure if I should tell him about my encounter, before I opened my mouth and said "The so-called Dark Lord came to me last night."

At once, Lucifer stood up from his chair and demanded "What time did he come, what did he look like and what did he want with you?"

I was taken aback for a moment before I remembered how much Lucifer valued his image.

"I don't remember what time it was, but all he wanted me to do was steal a pack of gum." I confessed.

Lucifer looked at me in amazement for a moment before he burst into laughter. He laughed for a very long time until he managed to calm down and wipe the tears from his eyes.

"If I wasn't so angry about this imposter tarnishing my brand, I'd think he's clueless nitwit." Lucifer repiled.

Then, I heard the imposter's voice from behind us add "Funny, I could almost say the same thing about you."

I froze as Lucifer and I slowly turned around to see the so-called Dark Lord was standing right behind us!

* * *

**What do you think?**

**Please leave a review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own any characters. Chilling Adventures of Sabrina belongs to Archie Comics and Netflix. Lucifer belongs to Neil Gaiman and Netflix.**

* * *

**Thank you Ag98, Eminsonforever, evilregallanz93, Guest, Helzingsg1rl, jh831, johncorn, peachx89, savageharleyquinn, Tania Spellman and Vanessa Masters for your reviews.**

**Thank you evilregallanz93, Rose bane016, ShuTheDragon, splandrea6c, soto210301 and Valerya Gonzlez for choosing to favorite and follow this story.**

**Thank you Angel123456789, ben. barnet9, BlingtedPath, Buddl, Cyan-snake, dasanc2814, germanshepherd123, jh831, KnightcrowSAE, mordicus18, PRFH, and smokenaruto for choosing to follow this story.**

* * *

**Sabrina's point of view:**

I let out a gasp of shock as Lucifer pushed me behind him.

The two devils seemed to stare at each other for a very long time before the so-called Dark Lord broke the silence with "So you're the imposter who's been spreading discord among my coven."

"And you're the idiot who's been trashing my brand." Lucifer fired back before he added "Why'd you have to make yourself look like a goat? I have nothing to do with goats!"

The so called Dark Lord gave him an angry look as he shouted "It wasn't my fault! The false god chose to punishment me this way! I will become handsome again and how dare you mock me!"

With that, the two devils started to fight in the kitchen!

I gasped in shock and with Salem in my arms, I hurried to the top of the stairs as I cried out "Aunties! Ambrose! Maze! Amenadiel!"

As soon as the whole house heard me screaming, everyone rushed out of their rooms and gasped at the sight below them.

"Oh my word!" Zelda uttered in shock as she saw the two devils in action.

"What's going on?" Chloe muttered as she got out of her room. As soon as we heard her, I spun towards the LA cop and warned "Chloe! Get back in your room, it's too dangerous!"

However, much to my surprise, Chloe made her way downstairs and everyone but Maze and Amenadiel rushed to stop her. I even tried to cast a spell to freeze her in place; however, much to everyone's shock, it didn't work. I tried to cast the spell again and it still didn't work. When Chloe came dangerously close to Lucifer and the so called Dark Lord, the strangest thing happened. The so called Dark Lord was transformed into a human man!

As we all gasped in shock, the so called Dark Lord looked at his hands and the rest of his body as he uttered "How did this happen? Sabrina hasn't even completed all of her tasks yet! Is the false god playing a trick on me? I must speak to Lilith!"

"How does stealing a pack of gum have anything do with you becoming human?" I inquired.

However, he ignored me and prepared to go back to hell. As he tried to teleport away, something amazing happened yet again. It didn't work. A look of confusion briefly appeared on the so called Dark Lord's face as he attempted to teleport out of the house again, but just as before, it still didn't work. The so called Dark Lord let out a cry of frustration before tried to attack us, but just like with his attempts to teleport, his powers failed to work. He then turned to my Aunts and demanded "What did you do to me?"

Zelda frowned as she answered "_We_ didn't do anything you. I used to be devoted to you, but now I can see that you fooled us all and tried to use my niece somehow. Well not anymore!"

With that, she went upstairs and ordered the rest of us to follow. Everyone, but Chloe, Lucifer, Maze and me followed her upstairs. Then, Lucifer called out to Zelda and Hilda and ordered "Trap him for us, would you?"

Zelda, Hilda and Ambrose looked stunned and I couldn't blame them, no one had ever managed to trap the so-called Dark Lord before and yet tonight seemed to be full of flukes.

I watched in awe as the three of them cast a trapping spell on the so called Dark Lord as he vowed revenge on them for their betrayal.

"No, _you_ betrayed us first." Zelda fired back before she turned to me and said "Come Sabrina, it's been a long night."

As we started to head back upstairs, Lucifer suddenly called out "Wait a minute, Sabrina, Chloe! I need you guys to stay here with me for a moment."

"Why us?" Both Chloe and me wondered at the same time.

"Well, you're a cop Chloe; so you're an expert in interrogations." Lucifer explained.

"But I've never interrogated a demon before." Chloe protested. "Besides, Dan's a cop also. Why not have him do it? Also why bring Sabrina into this?"

"This imposter demon clearly believes there's something special about her and I want to know what it is." Lucifer stated.

"I'm standing right here." I reminded the group as I started to feel annoyed that they were acting like I didn't get a say in this.

"Absolutely not!" Aunt Zelda protested. "We may have gotten lucky in imprisoning him, but what if he finds a way to escape and take Sabrina with him?"

"Your right Zelda, _I will escape. _None of you can hold me for long. For I am Lucifer, founder of the church of night and the one true…" the so called Dark Lord started to say, but Lucifer quickly interrupted with "Oh enough with the hamy theractics, tell me what is your desire?"

The so called Dark Lord gave Lucifer an annoyed look as he replied "Was that some kind of mind control spell? Did you really think it would work on me?"

"Yeah and you're the third person who's immune to my charms." Lucifer mused.

"Who are the other two, then?" The so called Dark Lord inquired.

Lucifer slapped himself on his forehead as he muttered "Stupid me."

I was surprised at his words. From the short time I had come to know Lucifer, I didn't think he would admit to making a mistake or calling himself stupid.

Then, my Aunt Zelda pulled me out of my head as she said "One of us should stay down here and the rest of us should go to bed. We need to imprison him and bring him over to the tribunal for judgement."

At this, the so called Dark Lord let out a laugh as he replied "You really think you can hold me forever? I am the one true Dark Lord…"

However, Lucifer quickly interrupted him with "Oh Shut up already! You tarnished my brand! we don't need to hear anymore of your hammy villain speeches. Now, you are going to tell us everything or not? Why did you trick all these witches and warlocks into sighing their names in your book? Why are you encouraging them into doing evil in my name and create a religion around it? Why did you even create that book in the first place? How did you end up looking like a goat creature in the first place and why are you so interested in my young friend Sabrina? What kind of prophecy were you referring to earlier anyway?"

I felt my heart beat with joy as Lucifer referred to me as his young friend, then I became confused. What prophecy was Lucifer talking about anyway? Before I could even dwell on the matter any further, I saw something that pulled me out on my head, a brief look of terror on the so called Dark Lord's face.

Seeing this, Aunt Zelda jumped in with "Yeah, what prophecy were you talking about earlier? What did you need Sabrina to do and how would she help gain your human form back?"

For a split second, I could've sworn I saw some beads of sweat appear on the so called Dark Lord's forehead before he quickly replied with "I don't know what you're talking about."

Lucifer smirked as he said "Not so tough now are you? Besides, we can do this all night. I don't need to be anywhere tomorrow and nether do my friends."

Suddenly I knew that I wouldn't be able to get any sleep tonight until I knew the truth.

Then, I heard Trixie's voice interject with "Can we summon the tribunal and have them take him please? I don't like him in the house."

Chloe's face softened as she replied "It's okay baby. I'll take you back upstairs and retuck in as the rest of the group deals with him."

"NO!" Lucifer, Maze, Linda and Amandiel all cried out at once. However, Dan quickly interjected and added "No, I can do it. Lucifer and the others need you here."

With that, Dan quickly picked up Trixie and carried back up the stairs into her room. Once they were both gone, the so called Dark Lord and I shared a look of suspicion on our faces.

_I can't believe he and I, of all people, are on the same page. _I thought to myself.

Then, I was pulled out of my head as I heard the so called Dark Lord ask "Who else is immune to your charms as you put it?"

Lucifer scoffed in disbelief and amazement at his imposter's arrogance as he replied "As if I'm going to tell you that. In case you don't seem to get it, you're not the one in charge here anyone, I am. If you don't start answering my questions, I'll have Maze go to town on you."

"Excuse me, you can't just have Maze 'go to town' him. This is America and we can't just torture people for information. It doesn't even work, because the victim will say and do anything to make the pain stop." Chloe pointed out.

Lucifer turned to glare at Chloe before he sighed in defeat as Maze complained "Oh come on! You're taking the fun out of this Chloe!"

"This isn't supposed to be fun! We're supposed to be trying to get answers out of this guy and we need to do it before we lose focus!" I reminded the group as I started to feel frustrated.

I sat myself down in a nearby chair, rubbing my right hand on my forehead as I asked "So how did you lose your original form anyway?"

The so called Dark Lord gave me a bitter smile as he stated "It was the false God's third punishment for me, after kicking me out of heaven and ripping my wings off, all because I dared to question him. It just happened all of a sudden, Lilith went out to get food for me and I waited. I decided to go over to a nearby pond and admire my reflection as I often did back then, instead of my usual appearance, I saw a monster looking back me!"

Lucifer let out a sigh as he muttered "Now I know why I've been associated with goats."

Then, he paused for a moment before he added "By the way, my Dad never ripped off my own wings. He and Mum may have been jackasses, but they would never rip off any of the wings of their children. If they fell from grace, their wings would just rot off on their own."

"How would you even know that, you liar?" The so called Dark Lord fired back in anger.

"Because I cut my own wings off and destroyed them to boot. Yet, they regrew on their own." Lucifer explained as he took off his shirt to reveal his beautiful wings.

At the sight of Lucifer's wings, the so called Dark Lord let a yell that was mixed with shock, disbelief, confusion and envy.

"How?! How is this possible?! My powers aren't working?! I've now been trapped by mere mortals and witches alike?! How you calm to be my double and still have your wings grow back?! Mine will never grow back! It's not fair! Lilith! Lilith! Come here Lilith! Free me at once and then, take me and the Spellman girl away from here!" The so called Dark Lord called out to his servant as he began to bang his arms against the shield.

I felt myself freeze in fear as my Aunties, Ambrose and Lucifer all moved in front of me.

I saw a flash of red that seemed to come Lucifer's eyes as he said "I swear if you don't call off your minion right now or if you hurt her…"

The so called Dark Lord gave him a mirthless chuckle as he stated "After everything I've done to get her to sigh her name in my book or her to do my will, then _I'd _be the fool and I'm no fool."

As soon as he finished speaking, Lilith appeared in my house.

As she appeared, a look of complete and utter surprise was on her face and then I remembered how she fooled us all for so long. I didn't know why, but something inside me snapped and I screamed "You Bitch! You cold hearted bitch! How could you do this to us?! How could you trick me into signing my freedom away?!"

Lilith gave me a look of bewilderment as she started to inquire "How did you…?"

Then, she spotted Maze and uttered _**"You!"**_

"Yeah, It's me bitch." Maze replied as she reached for her weapons.

"Stop! There's no fighting in this…" Aunt Zelda started to say, but Lucifer interrupted her with "You don't get to make the decisions anymore, _I _do. Get Sabrina out of here!"

I wanted to object, but I decided not to since the so called Dark Lord was after me now. My family and I started to hurry up the stairs, but Lilith rushed after me. Aunt Zelda, Aunt Hilda, Ambrose and I quickly created a shield spell, but Lilith disarmed it with ease.

From his trap, the so called Dark Lord wagged his finger at me as he added "Letting yourself be beaten by Lilith, I expected better of you. It appears she and I will need to train you ourselves."

I felt my blood run cold as I pressed myself against Aunt Zelda as she said "Like Heaven you're taking Sabrina anywhere!"

"But you swore…" the so called Dark Lord started to say, but Zelda interrupted with "I don't care if you're the Dark Lord or not, I won't let you have her!"

I hugged my Aunt Zelda in gratitude, but then, I heard the so called Dark Lord whisper "Pity…"

A few seconds later, Lilith was behind me and had her hands wrapped around my waist before she teleported us next to the so called Dark Lord's prison. My Aunties, Ambrose, Amandiel, Maze, Lucifer, Chloe and even Salem rushed to my aid, but Lilith stopped them all in their tracks with "Come any closer and I'll kill the girl."

The last thing I saw before I was taken away was the adults frozen in fear as Lilith kept my close to her side as she freed the so called Dark Lord.

* * *

**To all my readers out there who have been affected by the crisis, stay safe and try to find the beauty and hope in the world.**

**Thank you for making this story so popular, I never expected it to become my biggest hit.**

* * *

**What do you think?**

**Please leave a review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own any characters. Chilling Adventures of Sabrina belongs to Archie Comics and Netflix. Lucifer belongs to Neil Gaiman and Netflix.**

* * *

**Thank you carolsliv67, dj59461, Draxomancer1, Joducus Kwak, Kpopcrazy, meme991001, MyBellarkeHeart, TNT-Philip and Zarbi for choosing to follow this story.**

**Thank you BlackRose- Flower of Death, the GoldebTrio16, NinjaCreed133, RizChan and XxblackstonexX for choosing to follow and favorite this story.**

**Thank you Ashlyn Tricks, avert 1523, NyxShader and Outcaste for choosing to favorite this story.**

**Thank you Chara, FanBoy01, peachx89, Tania Spellman, savageharleyquinn and Suzululu4moe for your reviews.**

* * *

**Lucifer's point of view:**

As I watched my imposter and his co-conspirator escape with Sabrina, I felt both angry that he had escaped before I could punish him and worried what he and Lilith might do to Sabrina. He never answered my question on what he needed her for and the only thing I did know was that he needed her alive...for now, but who knows how long that would last?

I was quickly pulled out of my head as I heard Zelda order "Everyone upstairs to the attic! We have no time to waste!"

As I rushed upstairs with the group, I found myself wondering _Why do I care about Sabrina? I barely even know the girl and why is she immune to my powers? Were her parents blessed to conceive her too?_

I quickly pulled myself out of my thoughts as Hilda, Zelda and Ambrose were going over the spells in their spell book.

"Was there anything unusual about Sabrina, even by witch standards?" I bluntly asked.

"I really don't think this an appropriate time to ask that…" Linda started to say, but I quickly rounded on her with "Oh, now you start talking! A little late for that now isn't it?"

"Don't you start blaming this on her!" Amandiel fired back.

"Stop fighting! A child's life is in danger and your imposter is still out there!" Chloe interjected firmly before she added "What makes you think, she's different from other witches anyway?"

"I don't know why, but she's immune to my powers just like you and she's clearly not a demon!" I muttered in frustration.

"And you think she might be like me somehow?" Chloe asked in a skeptical tone.

"No, but I think my Dad might have sent an angel and had her parents blessed to conceive her. Just like he did with you." I reluctantly confessed.

Everyone in the house was quiet for a moment before the Spellman family burst out laughing.

Zelda wiped away tears of laughter from her eyes as she said "Thanks, I needed that."

"What do you mean?" Chloe asked in confusion as I became bewildered by Zelda's behavior.

"We Spellmans would never ask the false god for help, he would sooner send angels to destroy us rather than bless us with a child." Zelda explained as she continued to giggle.

Once the Spellmans stopped laughing, Hilda interjected with "But they did ask your imposter for help in conceiving Sabrina and he did deliver on that."

That threw me for a lope. _Maybe this imposter is a fallen angel who gets his kicks of imprisoning me? A very powerful fallen angel. Still that doesn't explain how Chloe made him vulnerable or how he and Sabrina are immune to my charms? His lack of history regarding Dad and Mum and the fact that he looked like a goat until Chloe was near him could only mean… _

I pulled myself out of my thoughts in time to hear Zelda ponder aloud "How could this imposter have the ability to give Edward and Diana a child?"

Amandeal interjected with "Actually I was sent by my Dad to bless Chloe's mother so she could have her, but it was the only time I was ever asked to do so."

Chloe's mouth dropped open as she uttered "So you're saying I was born because your Dad willed it?"

"We don't have time for that! Right now we need to figure out where the imposter has taken Sabrina and what does he want with her?" Zelda interjected.

Then, she turned to me and asked "If you kidnapped someone, where would you take them?"

"Why are you asking him that? He's not the imposter." Maze stated.

"I know, but I have a feeling that Lucifer will somehow be able to have a good understanding of the imposter." Zelda stated.

Maze opened her mouth to object again, but I held up my right hand as I interrupted with "She's right, I don't know why but I seem to believe this might be a parallel world that we've landed in."

"That's impossible." Chloe muttered in disbelief.

"You're in the home of a bunch of witches with a demon, an angel and the one and only devil himself, it's a little late to think that." Maze snarked.

I ignored her and focused on where would my imposter/other self have taken Sabrina and what did he want with her?

Then, I remembered my imposter/other self mentioning something about a prophecy regaining his human form and Sabrina was somehow involved.

I pulled myself out of my head and said "We need at least one of you Spellmans to head back to the academy of unseen arts and look up any prophecies involving my imposter or my other self, the rest of us are going to search through the woods and mines."

I pointed to Maze, Chloe and Amadael and added "You, you and you come with me."

As we gathered our things, I thought to myself _I hope the girl is alright, wherever she is."_

* * *

**Sabrina's point of view:**

As much as I tried to put up a brave front, I couldn't deny to myself how scared I was, especially now that the so-called Dark Lord had suddenly reverted back to his monstrous form.

To say that he was upset was an understatement, I couldn't help but back away into a corner as he screamed and ranted in a rage of some kind of language that I didn't understand. Even Lilith seemed scared of him.

The only things I could understand him saying were "This is all wrong! My return to my true form should be permanent not temporary! Is the false god playing a trick on me?! Did he send that fool to ruin everything?! Well, I'm not going to let that happen! I waited too long for this!"

Then, he turned to his attention to Lilith and barked "Lilith! Find that fool! Bring him to me so I can destroy him myself!"

Lilith looked as though she would rather stay with us and ask questions, but one look from him was enough to get her to teleport back to my house.

I tried to teleport after her, but to my frustration and fear, I couldn't.

Then, the so called Dark Lord turned towards me with an amused grin on his hideous face as he said "Oh come on. Surely I'm not that bad to be around?"

"You kidnapped me! Oh course you're bad!" I screamed at him.

He gave a frown and waged his finger at me as I was a naughty child as he added "You're a rude little girl, it was a mistake to allow the Spellmans to bring you up."

"The Spellmans are my family and you have no right to take me away from them!" I fired back.

"No they're not! I am!" The so-called Dark Lord fired back.

I let out a gasp of shock as I felt my mind falling into darkness. I suddenly recalled those two dreams I had, the first dream involving the two babies, one human and one demon. The second dream involved my Dad presenting me to the so-called Dark Lord.

I was soon returned to reality, a reality where I was now the so-called Dark Lord's prisoner.

"No, you can't be! You can't be!" I uttered in shock.

"Yes, I am your father." The so-called Dark Lord said.

All I could do was just sit there in complete and utter shock.

Then, the so called Dark Lord tilted his head at me before he walked off and left me alone with my thoughts.

* * *

**Lucifer's point of view: **

Amandiel, Maze, Chloe, Zelda and I found ourselves looking for Sabrina and my imposter in the woods. We could only hope that we would find them.

As we walked, Zelda hissed to me "What were you thinking?! Bringing a mortal here! She could get us all killed!"

I glared at her and replied "I'm worried about the girl just as much as you are, but Chloe is _**not **_nor will ever be a liability!"

Chloe gave me a look of thanks before she asked "Why do you think that he and that women would bring Sabrina out here?"

"From what I was told, the coven does all kinds of rituals out here. If those two need Sabrina for this prophecy, my guess it involves a ritual of some kind and it will most likely be performed out here." I explained.

"I don't know whether to be scared or relieved that they won't hurt her yet." Zelda muttered to herself before she casted a locator spell.

Once she finished it, I wondered what was going on at the Spellman house? Had Ambrose found the prophecy at the school yet and why do I feel a connection to Sabrina?

* * *

**Ambrose's point of view:**

After searching through hundreds of books for what seemed like hours and hours, I was starting to wonder if I should just give up and help the others find Sabrina.

_No, I need to find this prophecy. Sabrina's life depends on it. _I thought to myself. I almost started praying to the Dark Lord, but then I remembered that whether he was an imposter or the real thing, he had gotten us into this mess.

Instead I thought _I wish I could just find this prophecy already._

Then, as if the universe was responding to my thoughts, a book suddenly fell off the shelves and onto the table in front of me. Even better, it opened to reveal a page that had Sabrina's face inside.

As I began to read, I learned that a half witch, half mortal girl would perform a mockery of the miracles of Christ, bring about the end of the world and restore the Dark Lord to his true form as well as take his place by his side as the Queen of hell. Once I finished reading, I felt my stomach drop!

_Sabrina's meant to bring about the end of the world? It can't be true! It just can't be! _I thought to myself in disbelief and horror.

I tried and tried to find another meaning to the words, but in the end, I was forced to admit defeat.

With a heavy sigh, I checked the book out of the library and teleported home.

As soon as I saw Aunt Hilda, I told her everything and she couldn't believe it either.

The two of us sat in the kitchen for a long time, before I asked "Who's going to tell them?"

"I think it will have to be you Ambrose, I'm not much of a fighter." Aunt Hilda answered.

"That's not true, you can be a good fighter if you're pushed to your limit, and you're one of the best potion makers ever. I don't see any reason why we can tell them together." I explained.

Aunt Hilda was touched by my words, before she added "I'm afraid that someone needs to stay behind and defeat our home just in case."

Still, she gave me a grateful hug as she told me where the group would be.

As I teleported out of the house, I wondered if they had any luck in finding Sabrina or if she was ok?

* * *

**Lucifer's point of view:**

Out of all of my many years of my Dad messing with me and my own bad luck, this had to be one of the worst nights of life. I didn't understand why I cared so much for a child that I had met a few days ago. Sure, she might not be annoying as other children were and yes she was in danger, but I still couldn't figure out why I began to think of her as a daughter so quickly?

I was soon pulled out of my head as I heard Ambrose teleport in front of us as he said "You guys need to sit down, I have some big news."

At once, everyone sat down including me. Still, I couldn't help but quickly interrupt with "Alright spit it out."

Ambrose let out a heavy sigh as he replied "I just found out that the so called Dark Lord plans to use Sabrina to start the apocalypse and take over the world by his side as his Queen."

_How original. _I sarcastically thought to myself before I quickly pulled myself out of my head as just in time for Chloe to ask "How can Sabrina help him take over the world? She may be a witch, but she's still just a child."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Zelda nodding her head in agreement before Ambrose added "Well, according to the prophecy I read, she's more than that. She apparently has the power to duplicate the miracles of Jesus."

"What makes you and the so-called Dark Lord so sure that she can?" Zelda inquired.

However, as soon as I heard Ambrose's words, I thought back to what my imposter/counterpart said when we had him trapped in his human form _"How is this possible?! She hasn't even completed all her tasks yet?"_

I quickly pulled myself out of my head and inquired "What miracles is she meant to copy?"

Ambrose thought it over for a minute before he answered with "She's meant to bring a dead person back to life, restore sight, heal them and then kill herself in a final mockery of him."

All of us let out gasps of shock as Zelda added "But she can't do any of those things. What makes him think she can anyway?"

"According to the prophecy, she will do them." Ambrose replied grimly.

_Ok, tarnishing my brand was bad enough, but forcefully marrying a child against her will?! That crosses a line! He's going down! _I thought to myself as I became vaguely aware that my eyes were growing red with rage.

What brought me back to reality was the sound of everyone around me letting out gasps of shock.

As soon as I laid my eyes on Chloe, I felt my anger fade from me.

Then, she said "I'm just as pissed off as you are. Whoever he is, we need to bring him in and put him on the register."

"You can't put my imposter on the register. One, he's a demon and no one's going to believe that. Two, he'll be dead first." I stated.

"You can't just…" Chloe started to say, but Maze interrupted with "Actually, he can. Before he left hell for LA, his job was to punish evil doers through torture."

"Which means, he's in for a rude awakening." I stated in a manner of fact tone.

"Let me join you." Zelda added.

Maze and I did a double take at her words, but Zelda continued with "If he wants Sabrina as his prize, then he will never have her. I'll make sure of it."

_I like this woman. _I thought to myself as Maze smiled in approval.

Then, I added "We need to get back to the house and form a plan of attack."

"But we haven't found Sabrina or that imposter yet." Zelda pointed out.

"I know, but we still need to form a plan and I already have an idea." I explained as I turned to look at Chloë.

"What do you want to do? This is _**way**_ outside my jurisdiction." Chloë replied.

"But you can make him vulnerable." I stated.

"What makes you think that this mortal had anything to do with the so called Dark Lord losing his powers momentarily?" Ambrose questioned.

"Did I mention that my father sent me to her parents to bless them to conceive her?" Amandiel interjected.

"Please don't remind me." Chloë added as she rubbed her head in bewilderment and irritation.

I quickly rushed to her side and pulled her into a gentle embrace and said "Let's go home."

* * *

**I'm sorry I just couldn't resist putting in a shout out to the Empire Strikes back.**

**What do you think?**

**Please leave a review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own any characters. Chilling Adventures of Sabrina belongs to Archie Comics and Netflix. Lucifer belongs to Neil Gaiman and Netflix.**

**Thank you AJlxumik, CreepyLola, Jalissa12213, reynardgautama, SAnnSi, SethBloodFallen and xXSatanSkittlesXx for choosing to follow and favorite this story.**

**Thank you Claudio Augusto, Death's Silent Approach, LadyEl3ctra, sweetan13 and Yin7 for choosing to favorite this story.**

**Thank you CLouis94, josh .jhs8 and Something321 for choosing to follow this story.**

**Thank you Betty, peachx89, reynardgautama, Suzululu4moe, Tania Spellman and willdawg992003 for your reviews.**

**As for your question Betty, Lucifer's Dad wanted Chloe to exist, but her parents needed help making her.**

**Willdawg992003, thanks for telling me that. I'll figure out a way to put in the story somehow.**

* * *

**I'm sorry that it took so long to update, I had computer problems.**

**My heart goes out to everyone who's been affected by this pandemic.**

* * *

**Sabrina's point of view:**

The imposter was gone and it had been for awhile, but I was glad he was. Still, it didn't make my thoughts any better. As much as I didn't want to believe that he was my father, deep down I knew he was telling the truth. In spite of it, I couldn't help but wonder what was he going to do with me?

_Why did he kidnap me anyway? What tasks did he want me to do? _I thought to myself before I decided _Whatever they are, I won't do them! No matter how hard he tries to make me._

Once, I made up my mind, I put all my energy into focusing on trying to find a way to escape my so-called father. Since teleporting wasn't going to work for me, I was going to have to wait until he was distracted.

_Okay, how am I going to distract him? _ I thought to myself. _Is he even still around?_

Then, I was quickly pulled out of my head as I heard my so called father reply "Of course, I'm always around."

I quickly let out a gasp of shock as I spun around to see him standing right behind me.

However, I managed to regain my nerve just as quickly and demanded "What do you want from me?"

"What makes you think I want anything from you in particular?" He asked me in a teasing manner.

"You were so determined to get me to sign my name in your book and you said something about me doing tasks in order to regain your human form." I reminded him.

"You're so bold. That's what I like about you." The so called Dark Lord said before he changed the subject with "Well, you are in the center of a very old prophecy. You are the key that will allow me regain my old form and take over the world. It's why I allowed Edward to marry your mother."

I felt my knees shake and I struggled to stay standing as I uttered "You slept with my mother?! You bastard!"

I tried to hit him, but he grabbed both of my arms and laughed as he said "Doesn't that describe you? Anyway, I didn't sleep with your mother, I just messed with Edward so he would help me make you."

"How did you do that?" I asked as I tried to keep the fear out of my voice.

"I possessed him the night you conceived. Neither he nor your mother knew it of course." He answered in a matter of fact tone.

I was floored.

_I knew you could be cruel, but this is too much! _I thought to myself.

I quickly pulled myself out of my head as I said "What was it you wanted me to do in the first place?"

"Just mock the miracles of Jesus, which you will do after I dispose of my imposter." He answered.

"I'll never do it." I vowed as I looked him in the eyes.

"You _**will **_fill the prophecy one way or another, otherwise the people that you love will get hurt." He warned.

"And what do you know about love? You never loved anyone in your life besides yourself." I fired back.

The so-called Dark Lord slapped me in the face and I quickly fell towards the ground.

As I held my burning and wet face, he snarled "_**Never talk back to me again!"**_

As he disappeared, I thought _Where are you guys?_

* * *

**Lucifer's point of view:**

"Alright, does everyone remember the plan?" I stated as we all stood around the kitchen table.

"Yes, me and Angel boy here will lure out Lilith. Then, the sisters and the kid will summon your imposter and Sabrina, after they summon Azrael's Blade. The cop will be near him and Lucifer will rid the world of this copycat." Maze stated in a matter of fact manner.

"Good." I stated. Then, I turned to the Spellmans and said "Alright gang, time to summon the blade."

"Are you sure that it can kill him?" Zelda questioned.

"If it can kill me, then it can definitely kill him." I explained as I thought to myself _How many times do I need to explain this to you?_

I quickly pulled myself out of my head as I heard them start to cast their spell.

"Fascinating." I heard my brother whisper.

However, to mine and everyone else's frustration, the spell didn't work.

I quickly turned to look at Chloe and said "Why don't you check up on Trixe?"

Getting what I really meant, Chloe went upstairs to join her ex-husband.

Once she was gone, we tried the spell again and this time, it worked.

As I picked up the blade in my hands, I felt a strange mix of both excitement and foreboding. If I wasn't careful, this blade could be the death of me and the rest of my siblings.

I soon pulled myself out of my head just in time to slowly realize that we were being watched. I looked at Maze and said "I need you, please come with me."

A confused expression appeared on her face, but she did as I said.

As we went outside, Maze asked "Did that imposter send someone after us?"

"Yes and I believe that we met before." I stated coolly as the two of us went to look through the bushes. As we began to look, Maze suddenly pulled me away and threw me to the ground as Lilith came at us.

Maze stood her ground as she said "You're good I'll admit that much, but you'll soon learn that you're only second rate to me."

With that, the two women began to fight like wild animals.

As I cheered Maze on, I started to feel like an audience member at a wrestling match.

_I gotta go to one again, once this is all over. _I thought to myself.

I was soon pulled out of my thoughts as I heard Maze demand "What do you get out of this prophecy?!"

That seemed to stop Lilith in her tracks as she asked "Prophecy? What Prophecy?"

"Don't play dumb, your boss sent you to make sure that Sabrina fulfills it. Well, I got news for you and your boss. Now, that we all know about it, we're going to make sure that she never will bring about the end of the world."

"What?" Was all Lilith could say and in that moment and soon I realized that she was telling the truth. She had been fooled by her boss, just as he fooled the secret society of witches and wizards for all those centuries.

I don't know what made me do this, but I soon uttered "Maze, let's stop fighting." Then I turned to Lilith and added "Why don't you sit down with us so we can explain everything."

* * *

After we sat down, I told the whole story to Lilith and by the time I was finished, her fury at being deceived was amazing.

"That lying two faced bastard! He promised me that I would be his Queen one day! He promised me!" She yelled.

"Well, it seems my imposter/other self _**is **_a liar and creep. When I get my hands on him…" I started to rant, but Lilith suddenly interrupted with "Save some of him for me, I worked for him for all these centuries. I earned that crown and the throne of hell. They're mine."

"You can have them for all I care. All I want to do is punish him and rescue the girl." I answered with complete honesty, which surprised me

Maze and Lilith both seemed surprised by it too.

"When did you come to care about this girl so quickly?" Maze asked me.

All I could say was "I don't know, I just do."

Maze gave me a funny look as she added "At least with Chloe it took a few months for you to really start caring about her."

"I don't why, but Sabrina feels like the daughter I never had." I answered with once again, complete honesty.

Both demon women looked at me funny before we headed back inside.

* * *

As soon as the Spellmans saw Lilith, they were ready to imprison her, when Maze and I quickly interjected with "It's okay. She's with us."

"Yeah, she's agreed to help us." Maze added as Lilith nodded in agreement.

"What's the plan?" Lilith inquired.

"We're going to find Sabrina and kill my imposter." I answered.

"He can't be killed..." Lilith started to say, but I quickly interjected with "As one of my favorite human sayings goes 'When there's a will, there's a way'; And we have a way."

Lilith's eyes became wide with disbelief as Zelda added "It's true. We helped him summon a weapon that can kill the so-called Dark Lord."

"What kind of weapon is it?" Lilith asked with visible awe and terror.

I looked at her and said "You'll know when you see it in action."

As she opened her mouth to demand what the sword does, Maze quickly interjected with "No offense, but we still don't trust you completely."

"You lied to us, you manipulated us for several months and were a part of the system that fooled us for many centuries" Zelda added as Hilda and Ambrose nodded in agreement.

Lilith looked annoyed, but she realized that we all had a point and let out a sigh as she changed the subject with "Do you want to know where he's hiding her?"

"Yes!" We all yelled at once.

Lilith winced for a moment before she composed herself as she continued with "It's somewhere in the woods that only he or I can get to. If you encounter him, pretend to submit to him. He likes that, to keep him busy, go for his back and aim for the wounds were his wings used to be."

She lowered her voice as she added "I know for a fact that they will **_never_ **full heal."

"Tell where she is already." Zelda snapped, unable to wait anymore.

"Well...she's in…" Lilith began to say.

* * *

**What do you think?**

**Please leave a review.**


End file.
